Nagisa's Plan
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Nagisa knows that both Rin and Nitori like each other, but are both too shy to admit it to the other. So the scheming blond decides to pretend to go out with Nitori to make Rin jealous, but will his plan back-fire instead of help? Rintori two-shot, Nagisa cameo, now with hints of Reigisa.
1. Chapter 1

The young blond grinned as he approached his Samezuka academy friends, ready to enact his plan. "Ai-chaaaaan~!" Nagisa called, running toward the gray haired boy and threw his arms around the other shota's shoulders.

The redhead glared at them suspiciously, _since when was Nagisa allowed to Nitori, Ai? That's my nickname for him!_

"Ai-chan, I was hoping I'd run into you today and of course Rin-Rin would be by your side." Nagisa grinned and winked at Rin before continuing, "I just wanted to ask you if you'd go out with me?"

Nitori put on a cheerful smile, effectively hiding his embarrassment, "I'd like that Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa smiled innocently, "Good! I'll come to get you at your house around 11am on Saturday, yeah?" Nitori nodded and Nagisa kissed his cheek. He pulled back for a moment then leaned in to kiss him on the lips, but the gray-haired boy turned his head, blushing furiously. "Oh? Wait…that would have been your first kiss, wouldn't it?" The blond giggled at Nitori's confirmation, "well, we'll save that for the end of our date. I'll see you then, Ai. Bye~! It was nice to see you again, Rin-chan." He waved eagerly at them and left the two of them alone.

Rin watched all of this in disbelief as hot-red anger laced with dark green jealousy bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. _Since when had Nagisa and Ai started talking enough for them to even _like _each other? More importantly, Ai likes guys…and I can't have him?! Who said he could take Ai from me? He's mine…but does this mean that Ai doesn't like me back? No…this can't happen; maybe I should just let him go?_ Rin kept his face nonchalant through their conversation, but he felt his whole world crash down around him like a collapsing building. The redhead turned on his heel and started walking away as soon as Nagisa left, "Let's go Ai." Nitori nodded and followed him back to their dorm.

Nitori looked down as his phone as he received a text from Nagisa, **Make sure to talk about our date as much as possible when you're alone with Rin. :) **

The younger Samezuka student nodded and started rifling through his closet, "Hey Rin-senpai?"

"Yeah?" Rin answered, not bothering to look up from the magazine he was reading.

"What should I wear on my date with Nagisa-kun? I-I've never actually been on a date before…"

"How the hell should I know? I never bothered dating, all that used to matter to me was swimming, so it seemed pointless to me."

"Rin-senpai…please help me! I want to look good for my date."

"I don't know just wear normal clothes, jeans and a shirt." Rin scoffed, trying to hide his pain with his indifference as he always did.

"So," Nitori prompted again trying as hard as he could to make Rin jealous. "What do you do on a date anyway? I'd really like to go the aquarium; I haven't been there since I was a kid. I thought it'd be a fun place for a date, don't you think? Or maybe Nagi-chan will want to plan our date out? Rin?"

"Shut up Ai! I really don't care about your stupid date so leave me alone!" Rin turned to face the wall, regretting the words right as they left his mouth. He didn't want to hurt Nitori, he just didn't know how to handle his jealousy.

"I'm s-sorry Senpai, I'm just excited that's all…"

Regret wrapped around Rin's insides like a snake, but before he could try to apologize, his phone beeped with a text from Nagisa.

** Hey Rin-Rin! Where do you think I should take Ai-chan on our date? I was thinking we'd go out for brunch and then maybe to the Aquarium. **

Rin gritted his teeth but ignored the text, only for another one to come in from the annoying blond.

**Or maybe we'd go to the movies instead? We could always sit in the back and make out~ **

The redhead slammed his phone down and stood up roughly as everything seemed to snap inside him. "No."

"What's wrong Rin-senpai?"

"You can't go out with Nagisa! He wants to make out with out in the movie theater. I can't let that happen! That's not fair! I want to be your first kiss, I want to take you to the aquarium, and I want to hold your-" Rin stopped the moment he realized what he'd been saying. He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in as a blush crept up on his face.

"Rin-senpai, wait!" Nitori ran to the bathroom door and banged on the door, "Rin-senpai, please come out."

"No!" Rin leaned back against the door as the fragments of his already shattered heart cut up his insides.

"Rin-senpai, I want that too." The younger male beamed, happiness filling him up to the brim. He couldn't believe that Nagisa's plan could actually work or even that Rin could possibly love him back.

"Then why are you going out with Nagisa?"

"I'm sorry senpai, I was uncomfortable with it the whole time, but it was Nagisa-san's idea. He said if I made you jealous…then maybe, but I didn't want to hurt you! Please come out Senpai, I don't like Nagisa-san, not even a little. I've only ever liked you."

"So you two thought it'd be okay to play with my feelings?"

"No! Senpai, everything I do is for you, I've only ever wanted to be with you. To be by Senpai's side and do nice things for him, for awhile, that was enough. Then as you noticed me and opened up to me, I started to like you. I wanted more. I wanted you to like me and go on dates and everything with me. I never thought that was possible, I never thought you could like me so I thought it would be okay to try Nagisa-san's plan." Nitori swallowed as he finished his ramblings, nervously staring at the door.

The door suddenly swung open and Rin stared his roommate down, "Are you an idiot?" Rin froze at the hurt on his roommate's face. "No…that didn't come out right. Ai, how could I not like you? Sure I did find you annoying when I first met you, but I warmed up to you. Ai…you are the best person I know. I mean that. You don't give in or cower away when I yell at you. You're not afraid to put me in my place. You are never selfish and you put everyone else before you. I liked you before I even realized it." Rin turned his head to hide the blush that crept back onto his cheeks as he finished.

"R-really? Do you really mean all of that? I mean I'm not that great of a person. I-"

Rin pulled Nitori in to his arms and hugged him tightly, effectively cutting off his sentence. "You are, dammit! I will keep telling you until you believe it."

"I'll try, Senpai." Nitori murmured as nuzzled his head into Rin's chest, finally feeling the strong embrace he'd always been craving. The two stayed like that for a while until the redhead finally broke the embrace to pull out his phone. "Rin-senpai?"

"I'm calling Nagisa to tell him your date is off." Rin smirked down at Nitori before dialing the number. "Hey Nagisa. You little shit."

Nagisa's laughter was heard on the other end of the phone, _"Rin-Rin, that's not way to greet your friend."_

"How could you get Ai mixed up in one of your stupid plans?"

_"Well it worked didn't it? You got jealous, right?" _

"That's not the point. You had no right to do that crap to me."

_"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Rin-Rin." _

"You better be. Anyway, your little date with Ai is off. Him and I are going to the aquarium on Saturday."

_"Oh you are?!"_

"Don't you dare follow us there!"

_"It wouldn't be my fault if Rei-chan decided to take me on date there…"_

"No. Stay away from us, it's going to be _just _the two of us!"

_"Fine. Fine. Have fun Rin-chan~! Bye."_

"Wait. I don't want to hear you calling Nitori Ai or Aii-chan again. That's my nickname for him, I'm the only one who can call him that."

_"You can't claim a nickname!"_

"I can and just did, he's my boyfriend!"

_"Wow, I didn't expect you to declare it so fast. Okay, bye-bye Rin-Rin." _

Rin shook his head as he hung up the phone then looked at Nitori, who was looking at him with glassy blue eyes. "What's with that look?"

The gray-haired boy broke out in dazzling smile that could rival the sun for brightness and then answered. "Are we really going to the Aquarium? You said only you could call me Ai and you call me your boyfriend! I'm so happy!"

Rin rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Well. That's good. Me too. I'm going to sleep now. You should too."

"Can I sleep with you?" Nitori asked hopefully and then blushed furiously once he realized what he just implied. "I-I mean j-just sleep in your bed with you. Just sleeping! Nothing else!"

Rin chuckled as he got under his covers, "You're completely adorable when you're flustered, you know that?" Rin patted the space next to him and nodded. Nitori grinned and slid in bed just as Rin wrapped his arms around Nitori slim body. The younger male quickly fell asleep in the warm embrace he could now call home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hi everyone! I have another RinTori Fic for you. I really like writing for this pairing so look for more fics of them in the future. Don't worry I will give you Rin and Nitori's aquarium date in the next chapter. Please leave me a review to tell me what you think. See you next chapter. (This will be a two-shot)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nitori bolted upright in bed when he realized today was the day he'd been waiting for since, well, since he met his senpai. It had been a week since Rin had officially asked him out and he still felt like he was living a dream. He couldn't believe the boy he'd been pining after for so long actually shared mutual feelings with him. Today was special; today they would go on their first official date!

Rin rolled over and groaned as he looked at the clock on his beside table. "Ai. It's only 8:00am. We're supposed to sleep in today…"

"Sorry senpai!" He winced coyly when he realized how loud he was and then switched to whispering. "Sorry. I'm just so excited for our date that I can't sleep."

Rin shook his head and cuddled up to Nitori, "Then just lay there. I'm going back to sleep." Nitori did as he was told and smiled as the redhead nuzzled his nose into the gray-haired male's neck and then left a little kiss there. Since they had confessed to each other, they had started sleeping in just Rin's bed and that was when Nitori discovered his new favorite thing about his boyfriend. When the elder was sleepy he loved cuddling and showed his sweet side. "I'm excited for today too Ai-chan." Rin murmured into his Kouhai's neck. Nitori smiled again, Rin also called him Ai-chan without hesitation and embarrassment.

"I'm still too awake." Nitori whined a bit. Rin groaned again and rolled over to face away from the younger boy. He pouted as he felt the redhead's arms leave him. _Oops_, he snickered as he realized he woke his boyfriend up a little too much. Nitori scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Rin, nuzzling his head into the redhead's back. He felt his roommate sigh and relax into the embrace as he laced their fingers together, curling up so he fit into Nitori's embrace. He'd never tell anyone and he'd deny it if it even came up, but he actually liked being the little spoon. It somehow made him feel safe and wanted. Nitori smiled again and yawned, "No you're right Rin-senpai, I don't want to wake up yet." The two boys fell back asleep for a few hours.

Rin stretched as they got up to get dressed for the day. Nitori paused in the middle of taking off his shirt to watch Rin undressing. The elder smirked as he felt Nitori's aqua eyes tracing the finely toned muscles on his back. "I don't mind if you watch, Ai." He chuckled as his tank top and then his boxers hit the floor. He heard Nitori gasp and imagined the dark crimson blush that was now staining his boyfriend's cheeks with a smile. Rin changed his boxers and turned around to wink at Nitori.

Nitori was still blushing and he fidgeted with his shirt before looking at his boyfriend in the eyes. "You're so sexy, Rin."

It was Rin's turn to gasp and flush at the sudden compliment from his boyfriend. "I-well-I'm not that sexy…" He scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

With shining blue eyes Nitori ran up to his boyfriend and grabbed his arms, "but you are, really."

Rin looked into those stunning aqua eyes and saw the innocence and honesty in them. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you Ai?"

"What?" ask and blinked up at him.

"Just get dressed." He pushed Nitori off and went to pick out his outfit.

"What?"

"Finish getting ready already."

"Okay…" Nitori pouted a bit wondering what he did to upset Rin, but he did what he was told. After a quick brunch the two were off the aquarium. Nitori pulled Rin into the area with the sharks, knowing that's exactly where his boyfriend would want to start. "Look Rin-senpai! It's you!" He giggled as he pointed to the shark behind the glass.

Rin glared at him a bit, but then smirked as he pointed to the black and white striped pilot fish at the shark's side. "That's you Ai, because you've followed me around since day one."

He giggled again and squeezed their intertwined hands. "Yep! I just wanted to be part of your life Rin-senpai. I was always sad when you didn't let me in. But when you finally sat me down and told me about your past, it was one of the happiest days of my life. I finally felt like a part of your life."

A pale pink blush painted Rin's cheeks as he led Nitori to a bench, and sat down. "You are such a dork, Ai" He smiled and ruffled his hair.

Nitori smiled and leaned into his senpai's shoulder, knowing that was Rin's way of telling him he was glad he let him in as well. The two sat in comfortable silence, as the blue glow of the aquarium illuminated their silhouettes. Although Rin despised all kinds of public displays of affection because it embarrassed him, today, with Nitori it didn't bother him. Both crimson and aqua eyes watched the sharks and small fish swim by in peace, just happy to be in each other's company. As with most peace, of course, this couldn't last. "Rin-chan! Ai-chan! Fancy meeting the two of you here!" Rin groaned at the interruption from the loud blond.

He stood and glared at Nagisa, "I thought I told you I'm the only one who can call him Ai. I'm still annoyed at you for your stupid plan."

Nagisa giggled as Rei came into the room, catching his breath. "Nagisa-kun, you can't just run off like that. Oh, hello Rin-chan-san and Nitori-kun."

"Oh it's Speedo-glasses."

"Rin-chan-san, don't call me ridiculous nicknames. It's not beautiful." Rei shot back, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Then don't add chan and san to my name. Just pick one!" Rin shook his head and turned his attention back to Nagisa. "I told you two not to come here! You knew Ai and I were going to be here!"

"Oh come on, Rin-chan, I had to see the result of my brilliant plan." Nagisa chided as he winked at Nitori. "I think the date's going well, huh? Aiichirou-chan?"

Nitori grinned, "It is! I'm having so much fun with senpai."

Rin scoffed. "Don't encourage him, Ai." Rin draped an arm over Nitori's shoulders, "it was going well until you barged in." Nitori beamed up at his senpai and snuggled into his arm a bit.

"Rin-chan! Don't be so mean. You should work on that attitude of his, Aiichirou-chan. Reward him when he's nice and punish him when he's not." Nagisa giggled, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "If you know what I mean Aiichirou." He winked.

Rin blushed furiously and was about to retort, but Rei, who was equally as embarrassed, interrupted him. "Nagisa! Don't say such things in public!"

"Aw, Rei-chan! What? I was just giving him some fun ideas. Okay, okay, I'll just save it for you later." He snickered.

"No. We're not doing that now!" Rei's blush darkened, if that was even possible, and he adjusted his glasses. Rin took his opportunity and led Nitori away into the next room with the penguins.

"I don't know how Rei-san does that." Rin shook his head, "being with Nagisa is exhausting. I'm already tired out by hanging around you all day." He grumbled.

Nitori pouted and looked up at Rin through his eyelashes. "Don't be mean Rin-senpai."

Rin bit his lip, immediately feeling a little guilty. "Ai, you know I'm just kidding. When it comes to you at least. I'd be lost without you by my side."

Nitori's eyes lit up and he clutched Rin's shirt, "You would? I'm so happy Rin-senpai!"

The redhead quickly turned his head, a small blush dusting his cheeks. "Well-I-who else would do things for me like getting my towel and cheering for me even when everyone was against me?"

"You knew I was cheering for you?"

"Yes." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Wait! Were you faking being upset earlier?" Rin turned his back to looked at Nitori.

He just blinked up at his senpai and tilted his head to the side. "Huh? No? I don't know what you mean."

"So you weren't faking it?"

A very Nagisa-like look shone in those aqua eyes, as Nitori winked, "Definitely not."

"Oh. No. Nagisa's rubbing off on you isn't he?" Rin groaned and ran his free hand over his face.

"He did tell me a few things that might work if you were being too mean to me."

"No! I should have known he'd come and corrupt my innocent little shota." Rin slumped a bit.

Nitori giggled, "Did you just call me a shota?"

Crimson eyes widened in surprise as he realized what just slipped out of his mouth. "I…uh, maybe." He dropped his arm from Nitori's shoulders and started to walk off.

"Aw, Rin-senpai! Don't be embarrassed! It was cute." Nitori pleaded as he ran after Rin, catching his hand.

"Can we just go home now?"

"Okay. I had fun, Rin-sen-"

Rin cut him off, "You know you can just call me Rin now that we're dating, right?"

"Right. Rin." He beamed as the two walked to bus stop, but not before stopping at an ice cream shop for a treat on the way home. The two sat in content silence on the bus as they licked their cones. Rin watched as Nitori licked his cone and blushed a bit, _calm down idiot! He isn't even trying to turn you on…if he only knew what he does to me, I'd be in trouble._ Nitori looked up at Rin with a little question in his eyes, which caused Rin to blush even more. "It's nothing don't worry about it." He fell silent and finished his dessert.

The younger male looked up at Rin with a smile of pure bliss when they finally made it back to their dorm room. "I had a lot of fun today Rin."

Rin smiled a bit as well. "I did too." He placed his forearm on door, trapping Nitori between his body and the door. Nitori blushed, but leaned into the redhead as Rin closed the space between their lips. Rin meant to keep their first kiss light and innocent, but his thoughts wandered back to that fricking ice cream cone. He couldn't help himself as he licked Nitori's lip. The younger male gasped in surprise and gave his senpai access. Rin surged forward, exploring every inch of the wet cavern that was now his. Nitori moaned as Rin's tongue rubbed against his own and he shyly rubbed back. Rin pulled away and blushed. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"…I…how adorably innocent you are. It makes me want to jump you." Rin answered lamely as he blushed.

"Oh. You think I don't know about that?"

Rin's eyes widened, "What?"

Nitori giggled and winked.

"You little shit! You're such a tease! You did that on purpose this morning. I wanted to save the kiss for end of the date and I nearly kissed you this morning. You made me all flustered on purpose!"

Nitori blinked slowly, "I don't what you're talking about."

Rin shook his head; _damn…I'm falling hard. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'm sorry this update took so long. I don't even want to think about how much time it's been. sorry. I should just stick to one shots so this doesn't happen. Yet...I kind of want to try to write a slow-build, multi-chapter, friendship into romance AU of these too. The updates would probably be as slow as I normally am and I'll feel bad. I'm hopeless. We'll see. _**

**_~Hope Out! _**


End file.
